


Sweet Crescent

by denpring, slotumn



Series: Lysiclaude Week Stories with Illustrations [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Art, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Digital Art, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Illustrations, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Lysiclaude Week (Fire Emblem), Married Couple, Married Sex, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Art, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denpring/pseuds/denpring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: [contains NSFW illustrations]A honeymoon that doubled as an anthropological and environmental expedition might not have been everyone's cup of tea, but Lysithea found herself enjoying it far more than she expected.A.K.A. Lysiclaude honeymoon in Albinea.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Lysiclaude Week Stories with Illustrations [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803874
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: LysiClaude Week 2020





	Sweet Crescent

**Author's Note:**

> Writer note: Of course there was going to be at least one porn piece for Lysiclaude Week. I actually had a rather hard time writing this because it was really vanilla, which probably means I've been on the internet for too long and fried my brain with hardcore hentai. Oh well. 
> 
> Artist note: Drawing porn is difficult because my art style is fundamentally not very horny, but I do it for Lysiclaude. On that note, sorry to Claude for faceless hentai protag-ifying him in the picture because of the hair. (The extra image at the end isn't a duplicate, it's a version without a focus filter.)

"I've been thinking, if we could hunt by striking animals with fire or lightning magic, wouldn't that be a good way to take care of hunting and cooking at the same time?"

"If that was how it worked, people would have started doing it a long time ago, Khalid."

Khalid chuckled in response and gave her a pat on the back. 

"Well, I'll get this butchered," he held up the bird he trapped and caught, "so you go ahead inside to take bath and rest."

Lysithea shook her head. "I'll assist."

"Really? Thought you weren't into physically demanding tasks."

"I'm a lot healthier these days, thanks to you, so I have to start doing my part," she insisted, tiptoeing to land a kiss on her husband's cheek. "Besides, we're married now. That means we have to help each other out."

Khalid's lips quirked into a smile, then he turned away to chuckle some more.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, it's just--" he glanced back at her, "--it's nice. Being with you. Still feels like a dream, sometimes."

Lysithea gave him a tight hug. "I'm here, and very real. Now, let's not delay the task at hand any longer."

"If you say so~"

\---

A honeymoon that doubled as an anthropological and environmental expedition might not have been everyone's cup of tea, but Lysithea found herself enjoying it far more than she expected. 

Perhaps it was because the eastern mountain range of Albinea was beautiful, or perhaps it was because being free and exploring the world just felt right, after years of being chained down by the pressure of her duties and a short lifespan.

"Alright, if you could pass that."

"Here."

Being with Khalid certainly helped, too.

He was clever and resourceful as always, finding nearby towns even in such a scarcely populated land, finding the nice little log cabin they were currently staying in, picking out optimal foraging and hunting sites nearby. (They could always go to a nearby village market to get food and supplies, of course, but apparently he wanted to get the "full nature-living experience," or something like that.)

And some part of her was initially afraid that he had given up on his lifelong dreams because of her-- but he'd assured her, again and again, that he hadn't, and the only thing that changed was the way in which he would accomplish it.

A way that would allow him to be with her, and support her dreams alongside his own.

It always made her marvel, how he always found a way, and how lucky she was to be in love with him.

"Hello, Albinea to Lysithea? Are you there?"

"Y-yes!" she yelped. "Let's go inside and start cooking."

Khalid chuckled and landed a kiss on her forehead. "What do you know, scatterbrained Lys is cute, too."

"I was busy thinking, so as a matter of fact, that was the opposite of being scatterbrained."

"Thinking of what?" 

Lysithea turned her head away. "...About how much I love you."

Her face barely had the time to heat up before he scooped her into his arms and shot into the cabin, his mouth wide in a big, goofy, genuine smile.

\---  
\---

The routine was usually this: dinner, bath, organizing notes and samples, then kissing and talking and cuddling until they fell asleep.

They hadn't consummated their marriage a month in, half due to the fact both of them were somewhere between careful and nervous about not messing up their first time together (even though Khalid did have previous sexual experience), and half because the cuddling and kissing was usually enough intimacy.

But tonight, the tension in the air was different.

"...Ugh, can't concentrate," Lysithea grumbled, squinting at the notebook pages.

"You did a lot of work earlier, helping me butcher the food and all," came Khalid's voice. "Take it easy for the evening, if you're tired."

She turned her head to spot him coming out of the bath, drying his hair with a towel and wearing a robe halfway undone down the chest.

"I'm not tired."

"Then scatterbrained, maybe?" he said, voice laced with a grin.

Lysithea turned her head back away with a "hmph," and soon felt a pair of arms drape over her shoulder alongside a chin on the top of her head.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Still, no point continuing to just sit there if you can't concentrate, right?"

"I suppose," she replied, absentmindedly taking his hand and kneading the veins.

Khalid stepped to the side to pull her out of the chair, and kissed her. 

"You've got all the time in the world now," he said, voice soft and gentle. "It's okay to take time off and relax. You deserve it."

In response, she hugged him tight and pushed him back all the way to the bed, feeling the vibration from his muted chuckles against her chest. Once he plopped onto the mattress, she straddled him and began kissing him again, her arms thrown over his shoulders.

"...This is a bit unfair, don't you think?" he said, after they parted from being out of breath.

"What do you mean, unfair?" 

Khalid pulled on the neckline of his robe. "I'm not wearing anything under here, while you're fully clothed."

Lysithea looked back and forth between them, and gulped.

"...I'll let you make it even, if that's such a problem," she replied, lifting the hem of her nightdress to reveal the panties and camisole underneath.

Her husband fell back into the mattress. 

"Khalid?!"

He fidgeted around on the sheets for a few seconds, before also pulling her down so that she would be laying next to him. His face was red-- and upon realizing what she just did, Lysithea's own face heated up as well.

"Sheesh, where did you learn stuff like that?" he grinned, despite the flushed face, and snaked a hand around to the back of her dress.

"From you, of course," she replied, reaching up to poke his nose. "It's called adaption."

His hand, dexterous as ever, popped the very top button open. "Oh, but you gotta be careful when you try stuff like that on me-- because I'll actually do it, you know?"

Her heart thumped in her ears, and her face-- no, her whole body-- seemed to grow even hotter, if that was possible. 

But all the heat, she realized, wasn't from embarassment this time. 

She inched forward and landed a kiss on the middle of his neck.

"Go right ahead."

\---

Despite her subconscious expectation that her smallclothes his bathrobe would soon follow her dress, Khalid did not take them off just yet.

Instead, he squeezed and groped her breasts over the camisole while lightly tracing her erect nub over the panties, biting and licking and suckling on her lips and tongue so that she couldn't even complain about being teased.

For the few seconds they parted to catch their breaths, she saw how entranced he looked staring at her, and wondered if her expression was similar as well. 

"Mmh...!"

Right as a part of her mind thought that she had to do something to make him progress instead of teasing her forever, he pressed down on her clit, hard, and rapidly moved his finger in a circular pattern. 

She heard a strange noise as she came, soaking through the thin fabric, and only realized that was herself as she came down from the orgasmic high.

"Well?" 

"Well, what?" Lysithea asked, still lightheaded.

His hand stroked the side of her face. "Do you want to continue?"

She stared in incredulity for a few seconds, before grabbing the bathrobe and practically ripping it open with a huff.

"What do you think?"

Khalid laughed and gave a quick hug before wriggling out of the robe and kicking it down the bed. She did the same for herself, leaving both of them bare-- nothing to obscure or embellish themselves with.

It was both more and less embarassing than she thought, but it didn't feel bad. Far from it, in fact.

"You're staring," she murmured, more of a statement than accusation.

"Yep. Can't help staring at my beautiful wife."

Also a statement, completely sincere. 

She smiled. "Not too bad yourself."

Before he could respond with a clever quip, she reached down, wrapped her hand around his length, and stroked once to hear him gasp.

She repeated the motion, watching and listening how his eyelids fluttered closed and his breath hitched, then grew more and more ragged as the strokes sped up. 

"Ah-- shit, Lys..."

He gripped onto the side of her waist right as the base of his cock twitched and pulsed, coating her palm and lower stomach with semen. She brought her hand up and gave a tentative lick, then scrunched her eyebrows.

"Yeah, it doesn't taste all that good," he chuckled, then sat up. "Here, on your back."

"What are you going to--"

Khalid slid down the sheets and ran his tongue over her lower stomach, lapping up his own trace before nudging her knees apart.

"Relax," he said, upon feeling her tense up, "this is just warm-up-- it should feel good."

He resumed licking, this time from her entrance up to her clit. Sparks ran all the way up to her eyes with every flick, and once he inserted a finger into her dripping entrance, she came and squeezed around him almost instantly with a loud moan.

"Awfully sensitive, aren't you," came a familiar teasing tone. 

"Oh, be quiet-- ah!"

Another finger entered her, spreading, twisting, stretching, before finally starting to thrust in and out-- with the same rhythm as his tongue, once again flicking over her oversensitive clit. Her hands gripped onto the sheets while her legs thrashed in some attempt to regain control-- but he didn't stop when she came again just moments later, only pausing to work a third finger in and stretch her walls even further.

"A-are you, ngh, trying to kill me...?!"

"Well, I'm sure I speak for both of us when I say there are worse ways to die."

Lysithea would have smacked him if she was just a little less delirious from the continuous orgasms.

Once she came around three fingers, he took them out and licked it off-- and despite the fact it felt like too much just moments before, she now felt empty in their absence.

"Was my service to your liking, princess?" he asked, leaning forward with a smirk.

She growled and pulled him down into a kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist and bucking her hips up-- but he continued to tease her by licking and biting along her neck and kneading her breasts, instead of entering like she was signaling him to. 

"Enough of that," she breathed, once he paused to look at her once more. "Inside."

"That's a bit unspecific. Inside where?"

With a pout, she reached down to spread herself with one hand and position the head of his cock at her entrance.

"In here."

That seemed to do the trick, as his hips jerked forward and pushed in halfway, before repositioning her legs to put her calves over his shoulders.

"Mmh...!"

Her hands shot over her mouth once he was in fully, out of unsureness on how to react more than anything else-- but he immediately reached down to remove them and pinned her wrists to the bed.

"Don't hide, now."

She would have said something back, but when he began moving, all her coherent thoughts grinded to a halt. 

"It-- feels full," she heard herself gasp, freeing one hand to reach up and tangle her fingers into his hair.

The movement paused. "Does it hurt?"

"No!" she frantically shook her head. "Keep going, and do it, ah, faster--"

He obeyed, and the only things that existed was the sensation of being stretched and filled again and again, Khalid's body heat once her legs slid back down around his waist so that he could lean forward for more kisses, and the moans that didn't sound like her, but must have been, because his voice was already rambling in both Almyran and Fódlanese-- of which she caught,

"--love you,"

before something warm filled her and overflowed.

"...Love you, too," she whispered, feeling another blissful climax wash over.

\---

Once strength returned to her limbs, Lysithea poked at her husband until he rolled over next to her.

"What is it?"

She slid down the sheets and leaned forward, taking his limp cock into her mouth to suck, ignoring the weird bitter taste mixed with her own.

Khalid jolted. "Hey, that's still, agh, sensitive-- wait, is this some sort of payback for what I did earlier?"

"Maybe it is," she hummed, taking the half-erect length out with a pop. "Or maybe I just want to go again."

He sighed and smiled, gently petting her hair as she continued to lick.

"Looks like this is going to be a long night."

\---  
\---

For the next few days, the two of them stayed in the cabin instead of going out to survey the forest.

Thankfully, they already had plenty of food and observation notes stocked up, so meals weren't a problem--

\--at least, until she began having cravings for strange food.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)   
>    
>  [Writer twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
>    
>  [Artist twitter](https://twitter.com/denpring?s=09)   
> 


End file.
